


Glass Slippers and Ballgowns (as offensive weaponry)

by xylaria



Category: Disney Princesses, Tales of the Five Hundred Kingdoms - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylaria/pseuds/xylaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadn’t the forest bandits learned better than to attack the castle on a dark and stormy night? A sunny day would work much better, not nearly as much Tradition behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Slippers and Ballgowns (as offensive weaponry)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furloughday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/gifts).



Belle took off her slipper (glass, as was traditional for a young, unattached woman at a ball) and used the heel to bash one of the invaders upside the head.

“Take that!” She cried, kicking him out of her way with her now bare foot. Hadn’t the forest bandits learned better than to attack the castle on a dark and stormy night? A sunny day would work much better, not nearly as much Tradition behind it. “Behind you, Po!” She called out, seeing another bandit trying to sneak up behind her lover. She needn’t have bothered. As usual Pocahontas had an almost preternatural sense of those around her and had kicked the hapless bandit in the stomach even as she called out the warning. Turning towards her Po grinned and waved, obviously enjoying herself way too much.

Belle couldn’t blame her; life in the castle could get very dull, and was not at all the life that Pocahontas had grown up with. But still, it was a good life, and there was always the opportunity to get out of the castle and chase bandits in the forest. Sometimes they even went when it was dark and stormy, just to make things more interesting.

Belle was brought back to the present fight as a bandit caught her a glancing blow across the shoulder, and she sternly reminded herself that even Tradition wouldn’t save her if she was exceptionally stupid and let herself get distracted during a fight. She already had her princess, there would be no prince coming to save her. Spinning she kicked out, got tangled in her gown, and tried to turn her fall into a somewhat graceful summersault, hoping Po had not been watching. A laugh from partway across the hall told her she hadn’t been so lucky.

“I told you not to wear that gown,” Po called, and Belle stuck her tongue out in response. Sternly telling herself not to get distracted again if she didn’t want Po teasing her about it for the next week, she set about hitting another bandit with her right shoe, then throwing it to catch a bandit that was trying to cut Clara’s gown off of her.

“Dammit, that was a new gown you sorry excuse for a slime mold!” Clara’s clear soprano rang across the hall as she made quick work of tying the bandit up with the ribbons from her gown. Belle grinned. Trust Clara to think of her clothes. The bandit in front of her suddenly tripped, cursing the comrade whose inexpert use of a staff had apparently been the cause. Readying her shoe, Belle quickly pulled her swing as she recognized Mulan’s clear brown eyes under the dirt and ratty cap. So that’s where she and Shang had gotten to. Mulan darted away as quickly as she had appeared, undoubtedly to cause more chaos among the bandits and Belle quickly dispatched the last bandit in her section of the hall and tied him securely with a piece of blue ribbon from her gown.

Looking around the hall she saw that only a few small skirmishes remained. Pocahontas was tying up three bandits with a long leather cord and the help of Flit; Mulan, Shang and Beast were conferring with a godmother who had arrived at some point during the fight; and Clara was, typically, trying to straighten her hair and dress and ranting at the bandit tied at her feet.

Satisfied that everything was under control, Belle pushed a few stray strands of hair from her eyes and made her way to where Po was having an argument with Flit about the best knot to use to finish tying up the bandits. Carefully making sure the floor was free of fragments of glass slippers, Belle sat down next to Po and began munching on a stray éclair that had somehow stayed intact and on its plate through the entire kerfuffle. Finally deciding to compromise and use both knots, Po and Flit finished tying up their group of bandits and came and sat next to her.

Po accepted a bite of éclair, eyes shining and still grinning ear to ear. “That was the best anniversary present ever.” She declared. Belle could only smile in agreement and pull her in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [redacted] for the idea and beta.


End file.
